The Man Is Mine
by Riley4
Summary: Jenny and Olivia compete for Giles


The Man Is Mine  
By Riley  
Rating: - PG-15.  
Genre: - Challenge. Fixit. Romance. Humour.  
Pairings: - Giles/Jenny.  
Disclaimer: - I do not own any of the characters, places, or anything relating to Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I do not mean to infringe on any copyrights. Any original ideas however, are mine. I am not making any money from this story.  
Note: - This is in answer to the challenge #2, "Jenny V Olivia Challenge", that I set on my list "Ms.Calendar'sGroup." The challenge was to have Jenny and Olivia come face to face and clash over Giles. And have Jenny win in the end.   
  
It was evening at Giles' apartment. Jenny was sat in the lounge area at her computer, working on class assignments for the new school year. Meanwhile, Rupert was preparing dinner in the adjoining kitchen area. "Jen, do you want chips or not with your steak?" Rupert called over to her.  
  
"Umm, yeah, fries please," Jenny responded, still tapping away at the keyboard.  
  
Rupert watched her for a moment and smiled. It amused him the way she became completely absorbed in the computer, and he admired her dedication to her work. Pouring her a glass of red wine, he moved over to her. Placing it beside her, he kissed her on the cheek.   
  
Turning away from the computer, she smiled and reaching up to him, pulled his face down for a proper kiss. "I should be finished here by dinner," her eyes twinkled. "I was thinking we could have an early night!"  
  
Rupert returned the smile. "Then I'd better let you get on and finish."  
  
Dinner finished, Jenny and Rupert were just clearing up when there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it," Jenny offered. She opened the door to find a woman she'd never met before. "Yes? Is there something you wanted?" Jenny asked.  
  
The woman looked slightly surprised at seeing Jenny. "I was looking for Rupert Giles," the woman answered in an English accent. "I was told he lived here!"  
  
Rupert came to stand behind Jenny. "Olivia!"   
  
The woman smiled a confident smile, tinged with something that Jenny didn't like. "Ripper!"  
  
Jenny looked from one to the other and then pointedly at Rupert. "Oh, Olivia this is Jenny. Jenny, this is Olivia, an old friend of mine from England."   
  
Both women looked at each other and faked a smile. Jenny linked her arm through Rupert's and with a smug smile at Olivia said, "I'm Rupert's fiance. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Oh! I didn't know Ripper was getting married! I am surprised. I didn't think Ripper was the marrying type."  
"Well, what can I say, I guess he finally met someone he wanted to marry."  
Clearing his throat, Rupert said, "Er, please, come in Olivia." Rupert led both women to the lounge. "Please, do have a seat." Cunningly, Olivia sat on the sofa so that Jenny couldn't sit next to Rupert. Sensing the situation he was in, Rupert did the clever thing and sat in the armchair. Not to be outdone by Olivia, Jenny perched herself on the arm of Rupert's chair. "Would you like some tea?" Rupert offered, already rising to go and prepare it.  
  
"Yes, please. That would be nice."  
  
While he made the tea, Jenny asked, "So, what brings you here to Sunnydale?"  
  
"Oh, I was on business in LA and thought that while I was this near, I'd drop by and see Ripper."  
  
Rupert placed the tea tray down on the coffee table, making sure to stay nearer to Jenny than Olivia. After pouring three teas he sat back down in the armchair. Jenny rested her arm casually on Rupert's shoulder.   
  
"When are you planning on getting married?"  
  
Rupert smiled and placed his hand on Jenny's knee. "In just under a month."  
  
"In that case, you must allow me to take you both out and buy you a celebratory drink. We can go over old times."  
  
Jenny glanced at Rupert, giving him a warning look. He picked up on it and taking his glasses off started to vigorously clean them, while he frantically wondered what to say. Before he could speak, Jenny said, "That's very nice of you. But Rupert and I already have plans this evening." She placed a kiss on his cheek and nuzzled his ear, saying, "Isn't that right Rupert!"  
  
"Uhm, y-yes. Thank you for the offer though Olivia. Maybe some other time!"   
  
Jenny smiled smugly at Olivia, while running one hand along his thigh, the other hand caressing his neck. "Mmm, we'd better go upstairs and get ready, honey," Jenny purred near his ear.  
  
"Ah! Um, ye-yes right," Rupert stuttered. Quickly rising, he went on, "Well, it's been nice seeing you Olivia, but erm, Jenny and I really should er. . ."  
  
Jenny butted suavely in, "Be getting undressed."  
  
Rupert blushed, but matched Jenny with, "Yes, I do believe that was er, on the cards, if my memory serves me correct."  
  
"Mmm, it does, but I don't think it's gonna be your memory we'll be serving tonight." Jenny smiled and laughed at the expression on his face. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she kissed him full on the lips. Rupert responded in kind, and held her waist, holding her against him. Jenny could feel him already hardening against her and she rubbed herself against him like a cat.  
  
They heard the door open and then close. Rupert backed Jenny up against the door, and his hands moved off her long enough to lock the door, before sweeping her up in his arms and moving towards the lounge. He lay her on the sofa and she pulled him down on top of her. "I think your ex just left," Jenny stated breathily.  
  
"Mmmhh," Rupert managed between kissing her neck. Then his head snapped up, "How did you know that she used to be a girlfriend."  
  
"Oh come on! That predator look she gave you! The way she looked at me! She was here for the lovin' I'm about to get in a minute. Unless of course you'd rather be with her?" Jenny arched her brow.  
  
Rupert's brow creased. "Jenny no, of course not. You're the only one I want. I love you."  
  
"Then kiss me already!"   
  
Rupert lowered his lips to hers and kissed her hungrily. One hand cupping her face, fingers in her hair, the other hand running along her side. Jenny purred and then groaned in delight. When Jenny gripped his ass, he matched her groan. Rupert broke off kissing her long enough to mutter, "Let's go upstairs. I want to show you just how much I love you." 


End file.
